little_charmersfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Charming
Mr. Charming (also referred to as Hazel's Dad) is the father of Hazel, and husband to the Enchantress. He owns the Broom Shop. Bio Appearance Hazel's dad is a pale-skinned human with dark dull blue eyes worn with a pair of mauve glasses. He has thick, dark brown eyebrows and hair of the same color that is styled to flip back on the top. He wears a purple short with a dark mauve sweater, dark purple bow tie, a pair of purple and mauve check-print pants, a dark mauve belt, and a dark teal watch. Personality Like most fathers, he is very caring and loving with Hazel and his wife, but he comes off as being a bit dorky and very goofy. He is a very positive person, always finding the good side in every bad situation and rarely seen upset, but not at the price to not be an educative parent for his daughter. In fact, despite being a magician, he is seriously aware that in some cases magic must not be used by any means and tries to teach the Charmers this important rule. Magical Abilities and Skills Though not often seen casting magic as his wife and daughter, Hazel's dad is capable of quite a few of spells, mostly concerning houseworks. He has in fact shown magically abilities in artistically pruning bushes and hedgesIn "Hairy Ways". and washing dishes and potsIn "A Tooth on the Loose".; both of these works made by means of magically levitating the tools needed to accomplish them. Due to his family man nature, Hazel's dad frequently does handy man work such as gardeningIn "Garden Pests"., clearing the house garden off snowIn "The Gingerbread Boy". and generally aiding his wife in sorting Charmville inhabitants problems outAgain in "The Gingerbread Boy". Also in "Frankenflare".. Being the owner of the Broom Shop, he is also an expert in crafting, repairing and testing flying brooms. One of his major accomplishments in this field was to assembling the Zip Zoom Broom, a very special and powerful flying broom crafted using parts of three other different and very powerful flying broomsIn "Zip Zoom Broom".. As a matter of fact, he is a skilled magic user in mechanics, being able to successfully repair Santa Sparkle's sleigh using his flying brooms' magical power to replace the sleigh's energy that went missing after it broke. As a young wizard, Hazel's dad learnt old school magic principles and "magic without magic" tricks, such as making gems and flowers appear from nowhere and colored handkerchiefs come out of his illusionist top hat, but he never mastered it enough to being able to accomplish the "pull a rabbit out of the top hat" trickIn "Dad's Hat Magic".. Charm Scout career Mr, Charming was a Charm Scout in his youth and a pluri-decorated one, too. Due to his great experience, he is now a Charm Scout leader, eagerly guiding (after very meticulous preparations) the three little Charm Scouts both into the wildernessIn "A Charming Campout". and in "more every-day" activitiesIn "Charming Babies"., by himself or in the company of his wifeIn "A Charming Mistake".. He was a highly decorated Charm Scout, a thing he always remember fondly and quite many times, tooIn "A Charming Campout".. History Prince Not So Charming Hazel's dad first appears here, goofing off and pretending to be a frog after Hazel tells them about the frog prince story she was reading. Quotes * "Didn't I tell you that I was a highly decorated Charm Scout?" Trivia *The general appearance of Mr. Charming alludes slightly to singer and lyricist Steven Morrissey, of the English rock band The Smiths. His hair, glasses, and outfit bare strong resemblance to the singer, as well as his name being an indirect reference to Smiths' song This Charming Man. *Hazel's dad is the first person the viewer see having the Sing Song Pox illness. *Despite being less serious and strict than his wife, he kind of subverts this and becomes very meticulous and rules follower as a Charm Scout leader, taking a long time preparing himself and the Scout campout and even following a list in order to organize the real packing list, this one consisting of several pads of sheets! *Hazel's dad always had a passion for circus but had to skip it for work. However he misses pop corn more than that"Circus Surprise".. *As a Charm Scout he never earnt the Star Chasers Charm , until the Little Charmers' first campout. Gallery Charm Scout Leader.PNG|Hazel's dad as Charm Scout leader. Mr. Charming.png|Hazel's dad in "A Charming Campout". Hazel's Dad watching xmas photo.png|A melanchonic and hoping mr. Charming in "Santa Sparkle". A Charming Trio and Add a Little Parsley 2.jpg 297314 002.jpg ZkBBqTj14es.maxresdefault.jpg 4509892.jpg Category:Characters Category:Charming Family Category:Charm Scouts Category:Parents Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters